Baker Street Boys
by Daphne Thalassae
Summary: Después del caso más extraño y aterrador de sus vidas, Sherlock y John reconstruyen las habitaciones de Baker Street y vuelven a vivir juntos, cuidando de la pequeña Rosie y resolviendo casos. Su nueva vida les trae mucha felicidad, pero parece haber llegado el momento de que se revelen algunos secretos demasiado tiempo escondidos. Escenas perdidas de "El Problema Final".


**BAKER STREET BOYS**

 **Nota de la autora: llevo cerca de 7 años queriendo escribir algo sobre ellos, por fin me han visitado las musas. Dedicada a mi Holmes.**

 **Recomiendo leer escuchando: _The Scientist_ de Coldplay (hay una preciosa versión al violín en youtube, recomiendo escucharla también).**

A pesar de las circunstancias, Lestrade no pudo evitar marcharse con una sonrisa al ver que el detective por fin se había molestado en aprenderse su nombre. Se volvió sin embargo una vez más para asegurarse de que Sherlock y John se marchaban también a por el descanso que tanto necesitaban, juntos.

El viaje a casa de John fue silencioso pero apacible, necesitaban reponer fuerzas antes de poder hablar de todo lo que había pasado. Era demasiado. Por esa noche necesitaban descansar. John se acercó a la cuna de la pequeña Rosie y depositó delicadamente un beso sobre su frente, agradeciendo a la deidad que fuese tener bajo su techo a las dos personas que más quería en el mundo. Sherlock le observaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta, sonreía con dulzura.

-En fin, será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir. Puedes quedarte aquí mientras reconstruimos tu apartamento- dijo John

Sherlock solo asintió. John procedió a retirarse a su dormitorio cuando notó la mano de Sherlock en su antebrazo. Lentamente, el detective le envolvió entre sus brazos. Fue inesperado, pero desde luego necesitado. John no tardó en devolverle el abrazo.

-No soportaría perderte. No podría- dijo finalmente Sherlock en un susurro

Sherlock se aferraba a John como un náufrago a un bote salvavidas. Aquel día su mundo había quedado totalmente trastocado. Su mejor amigo de la infancia, su Barbarroja, Víctor Trevor, asesinado a sangre fría cuando eran niños. Un recuerdo tan horrible que su cerebro lo reprimió y cambió totalmente por una realidad alternativa más fácil de asimilar, pero que cerró su corazón a toda emoción humana con el fin de protegerse del dolor. Hasta que llegó John a su vida y destrozó todas sus paredes sin tan siquiera proponérselo. Eurus quería que eligiese a quién asesinar, si a Mycroft o a John. John no era una opción en ese caso, John nunca sería una opción en esa situación. Antes prefería esparcir sus sesos por toda la pared a quitarle la vida a John. Y lo habría hecho de no ser por la intervención de Eurus. Más tarde esa noche, al saber que estaba en peligro, que podía perderlo del mismo modo que perdió a su amigo Víctor, Sherlock nunca antes había obligado a su cerebro a funcionar más rápido y más activamente con tal de salvar la vida del doctor. Porque sabía que si lo perdía, él también se perdería para siempre.

John lo vio claro, ahora por fin lo veía claro.

" _El descubrir todo el caudal de amor y lealtad que se escondían detrás de la fría máscara de Holmes, bien valía una herida, bien valía muchas heridas. Aquellos ojos claros y duros se nublaron en un instante y sus firmes labios se pusieron a temblar. Por una sola vez tuve yo la rápida visión de un corazón grande, y también de un gran cerebro. Todos mis años de servicios humildes sin reciprocidad culminaron en aquel instante revelador."*_

Escribiría más adelante el doctor cuando narrase aquella aventura. Le abrazó con más firmeza, ocultando la cabeza en su pecho mientras Sherlock apoyaba su mejilla sobre la cabeza del doctor. Y si permanecieron así más tiempo de lo socialmente aceptado, ¿a quién le importa?

A partir del día siguiente comenzaron la tarea de reconstruir el 221B de Baker Street, pieza por pieza, los auriculares sobre el cráneo de búfalo, la pared empapelada, la carita feliz pintada con spray amarillo, las marcas de bala en esa misma carita feliz, el alfeizar sobre la chimenea con papeles clavados, los dos sillones uno enfrente del otro.

-Te debo una disculpa- dijo John mientras disfrutaban de un descanso acompañados de una buena taza de té- Te debo mil disculpas-

Sherlock puso una expresión interrogante.

-Por todo lo que has hecho por mí a lo largo de los años y yo no he sabido apreciar. He sido muy injusto contigo, más últimamente, y… solo quería que lo supieras. Que no te he tratado como te mereces y… que no merezco tu amistad. No… no te merezco. Y… Gracias. Has sido el mejor amigo y el mejor de las personas. Gracias por todo-

-John, no tienes que pedirme disculpas- dijo Sherlock

-Sí, sí que tengo-

-Está todo bien-

-Pero…-

-Está todo bien- aseguró con una sincera sonrisa

Para Sherlock disfrutar de un momento así, los dos juntos en su salón, sentados el uno frente al otro, era suficiente. Ya estaba oscureciendo cuando John dijo que Rosie, quien en ese momento estaba al cuidado de la señora Hudson, y él debían marcharse a casa. Aunque no pronunció la palabra "casa" con mucha convicción. Sherlock abrió la boca para decir algo. John se volvió, también con intención de decir algo. El ambiente estaba cargado con ese algo que querían decirse pero, por algún motivo, no lograba salir de sus bocas. Hasta que finalmente John salió por la puerta.

-Volverá- le aseguró al día siguiente la señora Hudson mientras Sherlock observaba con expresión miserable el sillón vacío- Ya verás como vuelve-

John se dirigía a casa después del trabajo. Al bajar del autobús le asaltó el sonido de un músico callejero. John conocía ese solo de saxofón. Era "Baker Street" de Gerry Rafferty. No supo explicarlo racionalmente, pero después de escuchar la canción hasta el final y dar al músico una más que generosa donación, corrió a su casa, recogió a su hija, hizo una maleta y pidió un taxi.

Sherlock se quedó realmente sorprendido cuando vio a John subir las escaleras corriendo, presentarse en el salón con Rosie en un brazo y una maleta y sillita infantil en el otro.

-He estado pensando… ¿te importa si vuelvo a vivir aquí? ¿Si vivimos aquí los tres? Podemos volver a resolver casos. Como antes- dijo John con la respiración entrecortada

-John, esta siempre será tu casa- dijo Sherlock

-Ya te dije que volvería- gritó la señora Hudson desde el otro lado de las escaleras

"Mis chicos de Baker Street" los llamó Mary. Ella siempre los había conocido mejor que nadie.

La vida volvió poco a poco a la normalidad en Baker Street. Bueno, todo lo normal que podía ser con Sherlock Holmes y el dr. John Watson de por medio. Volvieron a resolver crímenes, algunos de ellos tan sumamente extraños que los fans del blog de John le preguntaban si había ocurrido de verdad o se había tomado varios tragos de algo antes de escribir. Rosie Watson decidió inmediatamente, incluso antes de poder hablar, que Sherlock era su persona favorita en el mundo y quería estar con él a todas horas, sobre todo cuando tocaba el violín, que escuchaba muy atentamente sin hacer un solo ruido.

Una noche, al volver de hacer unas compras, John se encontró a Sherlock tumbado en el sofá, con Rosie profundamente dormida sobre su pecho. En una fracción de segundo sacó su móvil de bolsillo e hizo una foto a la tierna escena.

-Es la única manera en que he conseguido que se durmiera- susurró Sherlock a modo de excusa

-Pienso subirla al blog, enviársela a todos mis conocidos y enmarcarla en mi despacho- susurró John conteniendo la risa

-Tengo una reputación que mantener- dijo Sherlock haciéndose el ofendido

John les arropó con una manta.

-Creo que te quiere- dijo John al observar como la pequeña manita de Rosie se aferraba a la bata de Sherlock

-Yo también la quiero-

Y era cierto, Sherlock quería profundamente a las dos personas que lo acompañaban en la sala en ese momento.

Rosie empezó a moverse y quejarse en sueños, a lo que John se apresuró a sentarse en el suelo junto al sofá, acariciarle la cabeza y, muy suavemente, cantar una nana. El efecto fue inmediato. Las nanas de su padre siempre funcionaban.

-John- susurró Sherlock- creo que podemos hacer que esto funcione. No somos lo que se dice una "familia convencional", ninguno bajo este techo es convencional y ordinario. Pero creo que podemos hacer que funcione-

John simplemente asintió y sonrió. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan feliz.

-Sherlock Watson- dijo tras un momento callado- Ese era el nombre que insistías en ponerle-

-Me parece un buen nombre- fue la única respuesta de Sherlock

Sin pensarlo, como si fuese la cosa más natural del mundo, John comenzó a acariciar los cabellos del detective. Sin pensarlo, como si fuese la cosa más natural del mundo, Sherlock cerró los ojos y se inclinó hacia la caricia. Y sin pensarlo, como si fuese la cosa más natural del mundo, John le besó. Y no pasó más de un segundo hasta que Sherlock le correspondió.

De repente, John se apartó bruscamente, con expresión de sobresalto, como si no creyese lo que acababa de pasar. Sherlock puso una expresión interrogante ante lo rápido que había acabado aquello. John se incorporó bruscamente y salió corriendo del salón, encerrándose en su cuarto. Sherlock quiso correr detrás de él, intentar calmarle, decir que no pasaba nada, comprender por qué había actuado de esa manera, pero no podía moverse sin despertar a Rosie, por lo que se quedó en el sofá compungido y pensando qué había hecho mal. John por su parte se sentó en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada contra la puerta, compungido pensando que lo había estropeado todo.

"¿Qué es lo peor que puedes hacerle a tu mejor amigo? Contarle tu más oscuro secreto. Porque, si se lo cuentas, y deciden que preferirían no saberlo, no puedes retirarlo, no puedes no haberlo dicho. Una vez que has abierto tu corazón, no puedes volverlo a cerrar."

Las palabras de Culverton Smith resonaban en las cabezas de ambos. Por despreciable que fuese aquella alimaña disfrazada de humano, tenía mucha razón.

John se pasó los tres días siguientes haciendo lo posible por evitar a Sherlock o dirigirse a él solo si era estrictamente necesario y se trataba de un tema superficial. Hasta que Sherlock se hartó. Había aguantado mucho durante mucho tiempo, ya ni podía ni quería seguir haciéndolo. A la cuarta noche, espero al doctor sentado en su sillón.

-John, ¿piensas estar así el resto de tu vida? Si tanto te molesta, a lo mejor deberías irte- le dijo enfadado en cuanto entró por la puerta

John inspiró profundamente y solo acertó a decir, en tono bajo y asustado:

-No quiero irme. ¿Y tú? ¿Quieres que me vaya?-

-No. Por supuesto que no. Ya deberías saberlo. Ya deberías saber…-

John se sentó en su sillón y miró a los ojos de Sherlock por primera vez.

-Escucha. Tengo algo que decirte, algo que no le he dicho nunca a nadie. Y como veo que tú también quieres decirme algo, te propongo que termines tú y luego hablo yo- dijo

-Está bien. John, ya sabes que mi especialidad nunca han sido los sentimientos, que los he evitado durante gran parte de mi vida, en parte porque los consideraba un estorbo y algo totalmente innecesario para resolver crímenes, en parte por… la experiencia de mi infancia. Pero entonces llegaste tú y, aún no sé cómo, lo cambiaste todo. Vi… vi lo vacía que estaba mi vida y lo que te necesitaba en ella. Me devolviste mi humanidad, John. A estas alturas, con todo lo que he hecho por ti, ya deberías saber cuáles son mis sentimientos. No te pido que los correspondas, solo te pido que dejes de ignorarlos. Todo lo que he hecho por ti, lo volvería a hacer. Desinteresadamente. Todo por ti. Mis sentimientos son los que son, John, tanto si los aceptas como no, al menos reconoce que existen y que son sinceros. Y que son por ti. No por la Mujer, ni por Molly, ni por nadie más, solo por ti-

Sherlock se sorprendió así mismo al ver que había sido capaz de decirlo todo seguido, sin entrecortarse y sin llorar. John le observaba con la boca abierta. Tras un rato en silencio, John tomó aliento, carraspeó y empezó a hablar.

-Cuando mi hermana Harry les dijo a mis padres que quería casarse con una mujer, ellos, no se lo tomaron nada bien. Gritaron, se enfadaron, la echaron de casa. Le dieron un ultimátum, o se dejaba de tonterías y recibía ayuda o podía olvidarse de que tenía padres. Mi hermana, como es evidente, se casó con la mujer que amaba. Ella era como era y no pasaba nada malo con ella y si nuestros padres no lo entendían, estaba mucho mejor sin ellos. Mis padres tiraron todas sus cosas, recortaron las fotos en las que salía ella e incluso prohibieron pronunciar su nombre en casa, como si ya no existiese. Creo que esa actitud fue la que llevó a Harry a sus problemas con el alcohol. Yo fui el único que la apoyó, pero la decisión que había tomado abrió una brecha entre nosotros. Yo… yo admiraba su valentía y al mismo tiempo le guardaba rencor. Se había atrevido a hacer algo que yo…, que yo también quería hacer, pero la actitud de mis padres me convenció de lo contrario. Ella me animaba a dar el paso, pero yo no me atrevía. De algún modo su salida del armario me había cerrado las puertas. Y con el tiempo nuestra relación se enfrió hasta ser la que es ahora. Mi relación con mis padres, como es evidente, también se enfrió mucho después de eso. De hecho, ya no tengo relación con ellos. Sin embargo, me hizo reprimir y ocultar una parte de mí. No quería pasar por lo mismo que Harry, por lo que procuré ignorarlo hasta que lo olvidase. Tenía, sigo teniendo, tanto miedo de que alguien descubriese lo que siento y sufrir el rechazo que sintió Harry… Pero nunca lo hice, no podía evitar sentir lo que sentía. Solo… solo me he permitido aceptar esa parte de mí mismo durante un tiempo en la facultad y otro en el ejército… Cada vez que he dicho que no soy gay, es porque es cierto, no lo soy. Soy bisexual. Ya está, ya lo he dicho. Y no ha explotado la Tierra ni las plantas han empezado a producir azufre en lugar de oxígeno. Soy bisexual. Y no puedo seguir haciendo esto, no puedo ni quiero seguir reprimiéndolo. No puedo ni quiero seguir ocultando… que estoy enamorado de ti, Sherlock. Diablos, llevo años enamorado de ti-

John lloraba, Sherlock también. Finalmente el detective se levantó y se arrodilló junto a John, apoyando su frente contra la suya, tomándole delicadamente por la nuca.

-Shhh, está bien. Está bien- dijo Sherlock tanto para tranquilizarle como para intentar tranquilizarse él

-No puedo seguir ocultándolo- lloraba John

-No tenemos que hacerlo. Te quiero, John. Te quiero-

Se secaron las lágrimas mutuamente. Esta vez, el beso lo iniciaron ambos al mismo tiempo. Después de tanto tiempo, por fin hacían lo que sus corazones ansiaban, por fin eran ellos mismos, por fin se permitían amar, ser amados y ser felices. Siguieron besándose un rato más, perezosamente pero disfrutando cada uno, hasta que el cansancio pudo con ellos. Estaban exhaustos. De algún modo, se las ingeniaron para moverse hasta el sofá, donde se quedaron dormidos en brazos del otro, Sherlock recostado sobre el pecho de John tal y como lo hiciera Rosie. Les daría el amanecer cuando por fin se trasladaron a la cama. Eran felices.

Al finalizar esa semana, la señora Hudson abrió una botella de champán que llevaba guardando cerca de 7 años.

 **Esto es lo que pasó, ¿verdad? El último episodio duró 10 minutos más porque contaron todo esto, lo recuerdo perfectamente.**

 ***"** _ **Los tres Garrideb"**_ **Sir Arthur Conan Doyle**


End file.
